Forever
by 9livesremember
Summary: Starts durning season 1, what happens if Ed didn't die that night at the quarry. CARYL
1. At the start

**AN; So guys i know that i really shouldn't start a new fanfic, but i cant seem to write my old ones, nothing is flowing, anyways, maybe you guys should review and leave me some suggestions about Among the Shadows, and Broken Road.**

**So this Fic starts off in season 1, Ed is alive, this is much more of show you whats going on to start the story chapter. **

**Anyways, review so that i keep going!**

**XOXO AJ**

* * *

Carol turned suddenly to see two walkers sinking their teeth into Amy. She quickly turned and grabbed Sophia close to her body.

"Run for the RV!" She heard rick yell, and she followed Lori and Carl to the RV.

They ran toward the RV, Lori and Carl ran in and she pushed Sophia in, but before she could get inside, she felt an all too familiar arm grab her and pull her back.

"Let me go! Please! Just-"

"Shut up bitch, I'm saving you" he whispered harshly in her ear, "what do you say? I just saved your damn life stupid bitch" he said, once he'd shoved her in the car.

"T-thank you"

"Now show me how much you love me" he said, grabbing her face and kissing her hard.

When he finally let go, she noticed that the screams had stopped.

"C-can I go check on Sophia?"

"What ever, go on"

She jumped out if the car and ran to the RV, "Sophia!? Sophia? Are you alright?"

"Yes momma, I'm fine"

"Oh thank god"

"Where did you go? I thought you got hurt"

"No, I-I just- daddy... Saved... me"

"He didn't hurt you again did he?"

"No honey, I'm ok..."

"I love you momma"

"I love you too baby, we are going to be ok..."

XxxX

They loaded up the cars and headed for the CDC, Ed took Carol and Sophia in the Cherokee. While Rick and Lori took Carl and went with Shane in the jeep.

When they arrived the place was crawling with walkers and Carol held Sophia close, Ed's grasp was tight in her arm. They dodged the walkers and made their way to the large doors.

"There's no one here rick!" They all fought with him.

Then the doors opened.

XxxX

Once they all got settled Sophia asked if she could sleep over with Carl and Lori was more than happy to take her.

Carol was happy to let Sophia get away from Ed, if only for one night.

"Let's go to bed Carol" he ordered and pointed to the room. She couldn't even bring herself to talk, she knew that was in store. So she just nodded and walked in. "I've missed having our own room" he smiled at her wickedly.

"I should check on Sophia before we go to sleep"

"Well we aren't going to sleep anytime soon." She tried her hardest, but couldn't control the shudder that shook her body.

He pushed her down on the bed and kissed her roughly.

"Let's play a game..." He said, taking off his belt, he set it down on the bed and moved to take the robe ties off the bathrobes and moved back to the bed. He flipped her over so that she was laying in her stomach and started to tie up her arms and legs.

"Ed, please stop! I'll stay still! I promise!"

"Shut up!" He smacked her then and she quieted down immediately.

Once he had her tied up and picked up his belt and brought it down on her back,

Once, Twice, Three times, until she lost count.

She woke up and found herself laying on the ground, naked, cold and bleeding. She already knew what had happened, between the swelling and ache of her back, to the dull ache between her legs, and the pain she felt around her neck. All she wanted was a long, hot shower. So she made herself get up and she threw on a robe, walking to the bathrooms, she felt herself drifting off.

She found her way to the closest door, banging on it lightly before passing out.

XxxX

Daryl opened the door when he heard that soft knock, he was expecting someone drunk and wandering around, but instead he found himself standing over the body of a woman, she was passed out, and he could see the blood seeping through the back of her robe. He moved closer, carefully flipping her over and sitting her up.

Then he ran to the room he knew was ricks.

"Hey! Open up!" He yelled and Lori opened the door.

"What's wrong daryl?" She asked, sounding half asleep. He just pointed to Carol, who was still unconscious. "What the hell!" She yelled, her eyes wide now.

She rushed to her friends side and shook her a little. Carol didn't even stir. "Help me carry her into the shower room" she told him.

He nodded and picked up the tiny woman. "Just set her down here and I will take care of her, thank you"

He nodded walking out then, he was still worried about her, but he knew Lori would deal with her.

XxxX

Lori turned on the cold water and it started to spray on her face. She came to a little and looked around confused.

"L-Lori? What's going on?" She said, shivering. Lori shut the water.

"What happened? Daryl found you passed out on the ground in the hall..."

"Oh" she said, once again, feeling the dull ache between her legs and her back and neck. Lori grabbed her arm and set a hand on her back to help her stand, but quickly pulled in away when she winced.

"What did he do?"

"T-thank you for watching Sophia last night. And thanks for waking me up... But I'm ok now, you can go back to sleep"

"Nope, now take that off and let me see your back"

"No, really, I can do it just fine, always have..." She whispered toward the end.

"Carol, please, let me help you"

"I don't thin-"

Lori cut her off, "please"

"I don't have anything underneath"

"I don't care, please carol" She nodded and stood up, letting the robe drop to around her waist. Keeping her lower half covered.

Lori just stood in awe of the lashes that covered her friends back, the new ones were bleeding. But under them she could see the old healed ones.

She picked up the rag from the counter and started to clean the lashes. Carol winced at first a little but then she got used to the pain as Lori cleaned them.

When she finished carol pulled the robe back up to her shoulders and turned around.

"Thank you"

"Why don't you stay in my and ricks room, just tonight..."

She shook her head, "if Ed wakes up and find me gone he'll be mad"

"Don't worry about him, Rick and Shane can handle it"

Carol didn't seem too convinced but she nodded and followed Lori to their room where she gave Carol some clothes. "Thank you" she whispered, careful not to wake them.

"I'll take the floor... Thank you for letting me stay" Lori nodded and gave her a pillow and blanket. She made herself a bed on the floor and fell asleep right away.

XxxX

The next morning she woke up to find Sophia standing over her.

"Mom? Mom?" She said, shaking her shoulders.

"What? What's wrong" she said, sitting upright.

"Nothing, you've been asleep for a long time, I didn't want dad to get mad at you"

She smiled at her daughter and pulled herself up. "Have you seen your father yet?"

"No, he's still asleep, I think, do you want me to go and get you clothes of your own? I can be quiet..."

"No. I'll go, you go have breakfast, I'll be there soon" Sophia nodded and skipped off. Carol walked down the hall and quietly walked into her room. She slipped out of loris clothes and pulled on her own. She glanced over at Ed who was still asleep on the bed, belt still in his hand.

She shuddered at the memory and then quickly left the room.


	2. Keep going

Carol walked into the eating area. Everyone turned to look at her and she pulled the collar of her shirt up, to try and hide the bruised neck. She sat down at the table next to Sophia and Daryl. He looked at her for a long time.

He saw the marks covering her neck and he knew they were from a belt right away.

Sophia also looked at her mother, her wonderful beautiful mother, she loved this woman with all her heart and seeing her hurt was terrible. She reached up and touched the bruises.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, now eat your breakfast, I'm fine"

The girl nodded and took her hand away, going back to her food.

Ed came out a few minutes later and Carol had already gotten him a plate. "Where's my breakfast?"

"Right here, you can have my seat, Sophia has some school work, let's go hunny"

"Ok momma..." Ed only grunted and sat down. He loved to look at his own work and seeing her neck this morning was a good way to start the day.

XxxX

"Rick! I may have something that can help"

"I don't think a nail file is gonna do it Carol"

"Your first day at camp, when I washed your clothes, I found this in your pocket..." She said, holding out the grenade.

"Get down" Rick yelled, followed by a loud explosion and they all ran out.

Ed tightly holding to Carol, and Carol to Sophia. They drove away from the CDC and stopped at a tragic jam on the highway.

"Everyone look for supplies, stay close" Carol went off with Lori and the children, looking for clothes.

XxxX

"Oh Lori! Two walkers are after my baby!" She screamed as she watched in horror while Rick ran after them.

"Aren't you going to do something! She's your daughter too!" She heard someone yell, Andrea maybe? And then she saw Ed go into the woods after them.

In all honesty she would've rather he not, she knew he was only going to keep up the 'good father' look.

She clung to Lori and Andrea like they were her lifeline until later when she saw Ed and Rick both return without her baby.

"You didn't find her?" They both didn't speak, for once in his life Ed looked genuinely sorry about the situation. Maybe because he knew that the only reason she was with him was to keep Sophia safe? She didn't know, nor did she care.

"But she's only 12! She can't stay out in the woods all alone!" She cried and fell to the ground.

"We are going to find her" she heard Daryl say behind her.

"Come on now, let's get inside before night fall" Lori said, leading her into the RV, Ed followed.

"Maybe you should just leave her alone for now..." She warned. But she saw the look of defeat on his face.

"You don't tell me what to do and what not to so!" He barked angrily. He stormed past her and went inside.

"You know what! If you would have just kept an eye in her she wouldn't be out there! It's all your fault!" He yelled and she stuttered again.

"I don't give a fuck what you say jackass! Get the hell away from me!" She screamed and ran outside, She fell right into Daryl's arms when she walked out the door.

"Hey! What's the matter, where ya going?"

"I-I'm going to look for Sophia!" She said, stronger toward the end.

"No way, go back inside, it's not safe to be out in the woods in the dark, already said that"

"I-I don't want to be in there with him, he doesn't care. He doesn't care at all! He just knows that without her he can't get to me so much!"

"Hey! Calm down, ya aint gotta go back in there, just stay here with me alright?"

She nodded and sat down in the extra lawn chair. Sooner or later she fell asleep, because when she woke up, it was to Ed shaking her awake and then he slapped her. She jumped up and looked around, people were watching, they just watched him slap her.

"Oh thank god!" He yelled and pulled her into a strangling hug.

"W-what?" She said, shaking at his touch.

"You've been out all morning! No one could wake you up!" She was so confused, he honestly sounded concerned.

"What do you care!?" She yelled, standing up and pushing him away.

"Carol, get your ass over her!"he yelled.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" She yelled, running for Lori who pulled her into a deep hug.

"Shh... It's alright... We'll find her..." She cooed, rubbing her back.

"I-I d-don't wa-want t-to be wi-with h-him a-any-anymore"

"I know, but your ok, I've got you... Come on, let's get dressed, we can get going out to look, ok?"

She nodded and let Lori lead her away.

"Fuckin bitch" Ed spat at her retreating form.

XxxX

"Carol, please just listen, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" Ed pleaded.

"It can't be forgiven! Leave me alone!" She called back threw the door of the RV.

"Fuck you! I don't need you!" he yelled and walked off.

XxxX

They were at the green farm now, still looking for Sophia, but only Daryl really, because Carl had been shot. Then Daryl had told her the most wonderful story of the Cherokee Roses and she realized, that maybe the reason she was fighting Ed for the first time, was because she had fallen in love with someone else.

XxxX

"You're leaving" daryl said.

Ed turned sharply to look at him. "What?" He spat.

"You heard me, get the fuck off the farm, leave Georgia, I'm sick Im your shit"

Ed laughed bitterly, "I'm not going anywhere you stupid redneck! That's my kid! And wife!"

"Not your wife anymore, she left your fat ass"

"I'm not going anywhere" he repeated and started back to the farm.

Daryl raised his crossbow, "you go, or I shoot you"

"You wouldn't, what you gonna tell them?"

"That you got bit, that I stopped you from turning, they won't even question it"

Ed looked at him or a long time and then nodded. "Fine, I'll go, you give this to Carol, tell her... Sorry..." He said, handing daryl a gold cross necklace.

"Why should i do that?"

"Because it was her mothers, she left it at the CDC, I grabbed it, was gonna give it to the kid"

"Yeah, ok" he said, snatching the necklace, it didn't quite make sense why Ed took this moment to do something good, but he did, and daryl would give it to her.

XxxX

He made his way back to camp. He saw rick come running.

"Where's Ed?" Rick asked.

"I told him that he had to leave..."

Rick shook his head, "Sophia?"

"Nothing"

"Let's get back"

"Eh, I'll tell carol, not that she'll care much"

"Carol?" He said, knocking at the RV before going in.

"Come in!" She called to him. And he walked in, he found her sewing up a shirt that looked like Ed's.

"That Ed's?"

"Yes... I know I shouldn't I just wanted something to do"

"Well, you can stop"

"Why?"

"Cause, he left..."

She looked up sharply then. "What?"

"Ed left, I told him to. Didn't want him around you no more" She didn't say anything. "He asked me to give you this... And he said sorry"

She looked at what he was holding. It was her mothers cross, she took it and held it tight, "mind helping me?" She said, and motioned her help putting it on.

He did that and smiled at her. He was glad she wasn't upset about Ed. He wasn't sure why, but he was in love with this woman.

"Thank you..." She said, turning to face him. He nodded and started to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Daryl... Wait" he turned around, then felt her lips crash into his, it too him a moment but he did finally respond.

* * *

**AN; so i know that the story is kind of jumpy and choppy, and it will be for a few more chapters and then we will get into the resl story line, this is all mostly for background so later you know whats happening.**

**XOXO AJ,**

**Review! Follow! Fav! **


	3. I'm Here

**AN: So some people have said that this story was very choppy, and yes, it is, I'm sorry, it isn't going to be like that forever, I just wanted to point out the differences without re-writing the whole show... So if you can't wait and deal with the choppiness then maybe you shouldn't be reading this story...**  
**Anyways, smut warning, so if you don't like that either, skip the first part ;P**  
**XOXO AJ**

* * *

She felt him deepen the kiss and she let him. Then he pushed him up against the wall of the RV and his hands fumbled with the end of her shirt. She felt him tugging at it so, she went to the buttons of his.

Once she had the buttons undone she let him pull off her shirt and she pushed his off.

Almost at the exact same time there breaths hitched at the sight of each other's scars. But soon enough he was over it and back to kissing her passionately. She didn't care one bit about his scars, she was more worried what he would think of hers, but at the moment, it seemed that he didn't care.

She knew it was wrong to be with another man the same day that her husband just left, but in reality, Eds leaving was a major weight lifted off her shoulders.  
She felt his hands running up and down her stomach and she moaned when she felt him started kneading her breasts.

"Daryl..." She moaned quietly.

"What do you want baby?"

"Oh come on..." She whispered as he started to undo her pants and then let them slip to the floor. She fumbled with his buckle and his pants slipped off as well, her breath hitched at the sight of his ever growing erection and the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Tell me what you want Carol" he whispered. The sound if her name rolling off his tongue sounded so natural it made her insides feel like they were in fire.

"daryl, please, make love to me, please, I need you now" she stuttered as she felt him pull down her panties.

Then he pushed her gently down on the bed and was on top of her.

"Ready?" He asked, he wanted to be sure that she wanted this.

"Yes! Please. Yes!" She begged him and he entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her.

He was bigger, much bigger than Ed and he was filling her so perfectly.

"Fuck, baby, oh carol, so tight" he panted in her ear, as he moved in and out, thrusting gently.

"Harder! Please! Deeper!" She begged him. And he did as he was asked, pushing harder and faster, deeper into her core.

He could feel her walls clamping down on him and he knew it wouldn't be long before they both came.  
He was right, he felt the heat surround him and her walls shut tight, he could barely move inside her.

"Daryl!" She cried out as she felt herself come, she never came like this with Ed, it was always about his pleasure.

He felt his own release then and called out her name as well, "oh Carol! Baby!"

Once they had there breathing under control he pulled her closer to his body. Her head resting on his chest.

"That was perfect... are you ok?" He said.

"I'm amazing" she whispered and shut her eyes tight.

XxxX

That had been the only time they made love because the next day Shane went crazy and ripped the barn open.

No one moved as Sophia came out of the barn.

"Sophia!" Her scream pierced threw the silence as she ran to her daughter, but daryl grabbed her before she could run to her death.

"Shh... Don't look"

"Sophia! Sophia?" She cried.

Rick raised his gun and she fell to the ground.

They all stood still for a while longer, the quiet cries from Beth and Carol, before Carol pushed Daryl away and ran to the RV.

XxxX

When daryl found her he was siting at the table, quietly crying and looking out the window. Daryl figured nothing he said could change what she was feeling so he just stated with her.

Then Lori came to the door. Carol almost envied the woman, she had a son, and she was having a baby.

"We're ready..."

"What's the point"

"That's your little girl..." Daryl said.

"That's not my little girl, that's some other... Thing... All this time... She didn't cry herself to sleep... She didn't go hungry... My Sophia does a long time ago..."

Daryl jumped off the counter as walked out of the RV, he knew she was hurting, but he could help but be angry that she wasn't coming to her own daughters funeral.

XxxX

That night daryl came into the RV and found her laying in bed, she wasn't crying, and she wasn't asleep, she was just laying there, staring at the nothingness.

"It's my fault" he heard her whisper.

"No it ain't..."

"Yes it is, if I would've just watched her better, or kept her with me, or if I would've gone after her, I didn't even look for her enough"

"Carol stop! You did everything that you could've! Please stop blaming yourself, if you want to blame someone, blame me..."

She turned to look at him then. "What?"

"I said I would find her and I didn't..."

"But you tried, you looked for her until we found her, we did find her, just not the way we wanted too..." She let her voice trail off.

"Can I lay with you?"

"Please..." She said, nodding.

He pulled his shoes off and slid into bed, pulling her flush against him.

That's how she fell asleep, wrapped in his arms.

XxxX

Only a month later, When the farm got over run and daryl saved her she thought she was dead for sure, but once again, her knight in shinning armor came to her rescue.  
The first night at camp, everyone was bitter, maybe it was the secrets, or the farm, or Lori being pregnant, she didn't know, but she knew that she was going to miss daryl, she knew that only a days ago when they made beautiful love in the woods would be the last time for a while.

They say around the fire in silence until they all fell asleep, carols head resting in Daryl's lap, it was common knowledge that they were together, and much to her surprise, he didn't mind them knowing.

When she woke the next morning he was still with her, fast asleep.

She knew that it was going to be hard, living in the road, but she would do anything as long as she was with him.

She felt him stir under her and she moved out of his way, but he pulled her back down, "I'm cold woman, keep me warm" he smiled.

She nodded and smiled at him, making herself comfortable again.

Soon enough they were all awake, and while she didn't want to get up, she knew that she had too.

"I've got to make breakfast..."

He sighed, "I'll go hunt, get us some dinner, you stay here, stay safe"

"I will, you too" she said, softly kissing him.

Once he was gone she started to cook what was left of the food. Lori couldn't help because the smell made her sick, so she did it herself, but this morning she wasn't feeling so hot herself, she told herself that it was just the loss of the farm, leaving Sophia, but when it wouldn't pass she ran into the woods and threw up. Beth and Lori had both followed her now and were at her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you alright?"

She waved her hand letting them know she was ok.

"I'm fine, just, thinking to much. Beth? Could you finish breakfast?"

The girl nodded and walked back to camp. Lori sat with Carol and held her.

They simply sat there for a long while before it was time to eat.

She ate half her plate and gave the rest to lori, telling her that she wasn't hungry.  
"Shouldn't let the food to to waste"  
Lori looked at her for a moment and then took it, smiling.

Daryl came back around lunch time, although they didn't eat lunch, with 4 squirrels.

He handed then go Carol to clean like she normally did but as soon as she caught sight of them she looked like she would throw up.

"Hey... What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"What? Nothing, uhm, could someone else, clean these today, I really, don't feel well" she said, not waiting for an answer and rushing back into the woods to try not to throw up.


	4. Opps

**Hey guys, so this picks up right where we left off last chapter... XP **

**Review, Fav, Follow!**

**XOXO AJ**

* * *

"Carol! Wait!" He called after her.

He ran out and found her doubled over throwing up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Nothing, I'm ok" she said, sitting up.

"Then why are ya throwing up? You always look at them squirrels..."

"I know, I don't know, just, I'm fine, let's go back"

He nodded and helped her up, easing her back to camp where everyone had moved on and Maggie was cleaning the kills.

.

XxxX

.

By the next day they had moved on and found an old gas station to settle in for the night.

Daryl was worried about Carol, that morning she looked sick again, but it passed and he relaxed a little.

He couldn't help but wonder why she was getting sick.

It was night now and he was keeping watch. The others had made beds and were laying down or already asleep. He glanced over at where Carols and his bed was but she wasn't there, then he saw her talking to Hershel, looking around for something, finding whatever it was and going into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he heard her let out a small sob and he rushed to the door quickly.

"Carol? Honey? Are you ok?" He asked, pressing against the door.

"I-I..." She started but she couldn't even finish.

"Carol... Please come out... What's going on?"

She opened the door and he could see that she was hysterical, she was holding something, but he couldn't tell what.

"Daryl..." She cried softly and he pulled her into his chest.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"W-would you ever leave me?"

He was stunned by the question.

"What? No! Never, no matter what"

"No matter what?"

"That's right, I love you Carol, nothing can change that..."

"Ok... I have to tell you something..." She said, felling the tears again, "I-I'm... I'm pregnant..."

He didn't say anything at first. But then be looked at her and smiled.

"really? Your not joking?"

"Why would I joke about that!"

"This is great! It's amazing! Your having a baby! And it's mine! Right? It is mine?"

"Of corse it's yours!" She laughed a little and hugged him tighter.

"So you really aren't mad?"

"Nope, a baby, wow"

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Gotta be a boy, Dixon don't make girls" he said.

.

XxxX

.

"Something you want to tell me Carol?" Lori asked, smirking a little, while they were making breakfast the next morning.

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Oh yeah... Then what's this?" She laughed holding up the test.

"Where did you get that!"

"The floor dumb ass! Really!? This is great! The baby's will play together!"

Carol laughed a little and went back to cooking.

"Who's is it? I mean, Ed's been gone a while... and i thought that you and Daryl were just got together"

"It's Daryl's"

"You and Daryl have really been together that long?"

"Yes..."

"Oh my god! When was the first time!?" She whispered excitedly.

"God, I'm such a bad person..."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day... The day Ed left... God, I'm horrible" she said, her hands covering her face.

"No, you and Ed weren't even together"

She took a deep breath "...Yeah, I guess your right"

"Now, let's get these people some food" she laughed.

.

XxxX

.

They left the gas station that morning after breakfast, Carol sat on the back of the bike while the wind whipped her face, she buried her face in his back.

"You alright?" He called to her.

"Yeah" She called back.

By dusk they still hadn't found something, so they set up camp with the tents had found, one for Daryl and Carol, one for Lori Rick and Carl. Another for Hershel Beth, Maggie and Glenn, then T-dog got the small one.

Carol laid, her head on top of Daryl's chest while he lightly stroked her hair.

"You should sleep, long day on the bike again, can't fall asleep..." He said.

"You should to..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too"

She could hear that he fell asleep quickly, the change in his breathing let her know easily. But she wasn't tired, not at all. So she quietly made her way out of the tent and passed t-dog who was on watch,

"Where are you going?" He whispered, not to wake the others.

"Just going to the bathroom, won't be far"

He nodded and went back to watching for unwanted guests.

Carol walked until she found somewhere that she could pee without t-dog being able to see her. She sat down and relieved herself, when she was finished she stood up and started working her way back to camp. But it was dark and he tripped on a root. She fell and twisted her ankle, holding back a yelp she stayed laying on the ground until she fell asleep.

.

XxxX

.

"Carol?" Daryl called, when he woke up and found she wasn't in the tent.

He jumped out of the tent and looked around for her, still nothing but an asleep t-dog.

"Carol!" He yelled again, looking around.

"Huh? What?" T said, sitting up.

"Where Carol!?"

"Last I saw her she went to the bathroom last night..."

"Damn it..." He said, going out into the wooded area.

He found her tracks right away and followed them, soon enough he found her, passed out in the ground, bleeding from her head.

"Carol! Wake up! Carol!" He said. Shaking her shoulders.

"Hm? W-What?"

"Hey, you ok?"

"Oh yeah, just, uh, I fell, and I, uh, I hurt my ankle, i was comin- comin back to camp, but I fell asleep..." She stuttered.

"Come on, I'll bring ya..." He said, and picked her up, she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep, or passed out again, he wasn't sure.

"Hershel!" He called when they got back.

"Hershel!?"

"What's wrong?" He said, coming out if the tent, "What did she do?" He asked, "set her down over here"

"Ok, and I don't know, she didn't come back last night, so I went to find her. She woke up a little, said she fell, hurt her ankle and fell asleep."

"More like she passed out, this is a pretty deep cut, she probably has a concussion." He said, then moved down to her ankle, "this just looks like a sprain, it'll be fine. I'll wrap it and sew up her head, and she'll be good as new"

He did just that, cleaned out her cut and sewed it up, then wrapped her ankle.

They packed up camp and Daryl put her in one if the cars.

"Daryl?" She said, as he was about to walk away.

"Hey baby"

"What's going on? How long did I sleep"

"Your fine, were just packing up... You stay here ok?"

"I've got to help" she protested

"No, you've got to stay here, please, for me?"

She nodded a little and made herself comfortable, falling asleep again.

.

XxxX

.

When she woke up again, if was next to Carl and t-dog, someone shaking her shoulders.

"Hey Carol" she heard Carl whisper.

"Hm?" She said, her head was buzzing and everything was a little blurry.

"You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm f-fine..."

"You want some water?" This time is was t-dog talking.

"No, thank you..."

"Hungry? You didn't eat breakfast this morning?" Now it was Lori. "We have a granola bar"

"No, I'm not hungry..."

"Ok... You can go back to sleep, wake you in another hour."

"Thank you..."


	5. Rylan Christopher and Riley Marc

For the next week they went from place to place everyday, if not twice a day.

Carol woke up pressed against Daryl's chest, as she always did, in an old store. She got up to change into some normal clothes, slipping off the flannel pants and pulling on some jeans, she found that they wouldn't button.

"What the hell?" She said, irritated.

"What's wrong?" She heard Lori come up behind her.

"I'm only 5 weeks! This is not normal!" She said, still quiet but a bit louder.

"What are you talking about?"

"My pants! They won't button! You aren't even showing yet! And you're, what? 9 week? 10!?"

"I'm 9 and, no, I'm not showing, are you sure you're only 5?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I've been keeping track, of mine and yours!"

"Well, we can get you bigger pants. Stop stressing..."

"Lori, this is not normal!"

"Carol, if your so worried about it I'll get Hershel..."

"I don't even know..." she shook her head.

"I'll get him, you stay here..."

She nodded and Lori walked off to find Hershel.

"Hershel..." She whispered.

"What's up Lori?"

"Can you come talk to Carol for a moment"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, I think she's having some kind of mental breakdown or something" she laughed a little.

"Alright, coming now" he laughed a little.

They walked back over to Carol, who was still trying hard to button her pants.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"What? Oh, when are you supposed to start showing? Like 12 weeks right? That's normal?"

"Well, yes, why?"

"Because! I'm only 5 weeks and my damn pants don't fit!"

"Let's take a look huh? Lay down and pull your shirt up for me..."

She nodded, slowly, for fear of Hershel seeing her scars, but she got over it quickly.

She laid down and pulled her shirt up over her stomach.

He pressed down in some places and then put his stethoscope to her stomach in a couple places listening for something that's she couldn't hear.

"Everything seems fine, you are showing a bit, I don't think you need to worry about anything..."

"But Lori isn't even showing! And she's 9 weeks!"

"Carol, do you want the truth?"

"Yes..."

"The truth is, I think you are having twins..."

"I'm WHAT?!"

"Please, don't get yourself worked up... It's not good for the baby... Baby's..."

"Oh my god!" She said, laying her head on the ground and put her arm over her eyes.

"It's not to bad carol" Lori said.

"Lori, that's 3 baby's! 3! One baby is bad enough in this god forsaken world! Then I go and get myself knocked up, with TWINS!"

"What?" She spun around and saw Daryl.

"Daryl..."

"Your having twins? Like... Two baby's?"

She nodded a little and sat up fully to face him.

"Are you mad?"

He didn't answer so she took it as a yes.

"I'm sorry, if y-you don't want to y-you don't have to stick around, i w-won't be mad..." She said, the tears already pouring from her eyes.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm not going anywhere... I'm staying right with you"

"R-Really?"

"Of corse... I love you...and I love this baby- these baby's"

"I love you too"

.

XxxX

.

They wondered around like this for what seemed like years, but in reality it was only a few months.

It got to the point where Carol couldn't even ride on the bike anymore, and she was only 5 months along, looking like she was ready to pop, according to Daryl.

And she was big, very big, bigger than Lori and it made her feel awful, being bigger than someone who was a whole month further along.

"I feel like an elephant" she said to him as they sat at the campfire.

"I think you look perfect"

"How can you say that! I'm as big as a house! And just going to get bigger!"

"No, you are just the same, those two little things growing inside you are what make you a little bit bigger."

"A little? Come on Daryl, don't lie to me, I'm huge, but I guess it's ok, because if you still love me, than it doesn't matter how big I am right?"

"That's right, now eat your food"

She nodded and started eating her dinner.

Once they were done she helped clean up and then walked back to the tent. Daryl was already laying down waiting for her, so she eased herself down next to him and he put his arm around her waist, over her belly.

.

She woke up with a start to an air piercing scream. Daryl did too.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"I don't know, wait here" he said, and pulled on his shoes. But then he heard Hershel calling her.

"Carol! I need your help! Now!"

She stood quickly, rushing out and then into Lori and ricks tent.

"What's wrong?" She said, looking around and seeing a whole lot of blood.

"She had a placental abruption. I need your help, everyone else out"

.

XxxX

.

And hour later she came out with Hershel.

"Loris ok, just needs to rest, we have to find a place and settle down until the baby is born, and I don't want you moving around so much either" he said, pointing to Carol.

"Glenn Maggie and T are going to go out in the morning and look around for a place, we'll stay here." Rick said, going into loris tent.

"You ok?" She heard him say behind her.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep, I'm tired"

Slowly she walked back to the tent and laid down, falling asleep almost immediately.

.

Only so be woken again in a cold sweat hours later.

"Daryl!" She screamed, sitting upright.

"Shh..." He said, "it's alright"

She want panting hard and realizing it was a nightmare.

"Just a dream. Tell me about it..."

"S-Sophia came out of the barn, and she came, and she was ok, she wasn't a walker, a-and we had the b-baby's, b-but then Ed came, a-and he t-took them all, he took

Sophia, and the twins and you weren't there. And I couldn't stop him." She cried and held onto him tight.

"I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere... You don't worry..."

"I love you"

"I love you... Let's talk about names.." He said, to change the subject, knowing she wasn't going back to sleep.

"Alright... Boys."

"How about... Daryl jr." He laughed, "no, really, hmm... How about Rylan"

"I love it.. Rylan Dixon... We need a middle name..."

"Alright, what was your fathers name?"

"Christopher"

"There you go, Rylan Christopher Dixon"

"It's perfect. Still need another one" she smiled.

"Well, how about Riley?"

"Riley, I like it... What's your mothers name again?"

"Her name was Marie..."

"Well, it can be... Marc... Yeah, Riley Marc"

"Perfect, you tired yet?"

"A little..."

"Come on, let's get some sleep before the sun wakes us up again..."


	6. The Prison

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me a little bit to upload this chapter, hope you all like the prison chapter, its a bit earlier than in the show but ya know, gotta change things up...**

**ALSO, i just want to say that i dont really like the nasty reviews that i cant write back to... SO if you're going to say something like that, well just let ne be able to answer you... Anyways sorry fr the spelling and grammar stuff, didn't get to edit this one... OK BYE**

* * *

"We found something!" Maggie called, when they got back from scouting.

"You did? What? Where is it?"

"It's a prison, about 5 miles west, two fences and all the walkers are wearing prison clothes, probably fell early." T-dog explained.

"Let's check it out, everyone pack up, we leave in the morning..." Rick said, walking back to Lori and packing for her.

"What do you think? Living in a prison?" Carol asked daryl as they lacked there few things.

"Gotta be better then this... Safe place for you and Lori to have the baby's..."

"yeah, your right... This will be good..."

.

XxxX

.

"Carol, Daryl, left tower, Hershel, Carl, right tower. The rest of you, pop them threw the fence. I'll run for the gate"

Carol followed daryl up the guard tower with the semi. Only shooting the walkers that got to close to rick.

"Sorry!" She called when a bullet got a little to close to his foot.

"Ya aimin ta kill him?" Daryl laughed and nudged her.

"Shut up" she laughed back. "He made it"

"Light it up!"

And they all started shooting and clearing the walkers.

.

That night they sat by the fire, listening to Beth sing.

"She's really good don't you think?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah... She is..."

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning to look at him more clearly now.

"Nothing, I'm happy, happy you will be safe"

She smiled and leaned up against him again.

"I'm happy too"

.

XxxX

.

The next day Maggie and the men went further inside the prison and cleared if out, then they settled into the cell block.

"I think we could really make this a home... Don't you think?"

"yeah, I do, I really do, let's get some sleep" he said, leading her to there cell.

.

XxxX

.

They thought things were looking up, Hershel got bit, and they still saved him.

Lori being 7 months pregnant and Carol 6. Moving around was changeling to both, but they made do.

Every run they would bring back better beds, chairs, things to make it more homey and less prison like.

"You guys hungry? I've got lunch done" she called to everyone. They had found tons of food in the prison cafeteria.

"Absolutely!" They all exclaimed and came to sit and wait to be served.

She have everyone a good helping of food and saved some for herself.

"You need more than that" she jumped when she heard his voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta scare you"

"I'm going to find you a bell!" She laughed.

"You need to eat more than that..." He said pointing to her bowl.

"Well, maybe if you stopped sneaking up on me, I could finish, I wasn't done, did you eat?"

"Yes mother, I ate, you turn!"

"Oh trust me! I know, I'm hungry, you won't stop me" she said, giving him a little kiss.

"I'm gonna go hunt a bit, see you later?"

"Yup, I'll be here"

"Glenn and I are you to go on a run for some baby things." Maggie said.

"That's wonderful Maggie, thank you" Lori said, smiling.

Glenn and Maggie left not long after and things got boring, Carol sat outside doing laundry, with T-dog not far off.

Lori was inside resting with Rick and Carl. Hershel doing a count on what supplies he was going to need, with Beth helping him.

Carol saw it first, a woman, dark skinned, wondering up to the gate, right along with the walkers, but she was holding a basket of baby food and toys.

"T!" She whispered and pointed to the gate.

"Go get Rick." She nodded as scurried inside.

"Rick! Rick!"

"What? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He said, suddenly looking worried.

"I'm fine! There's someone outside"

He ran out and she followed, but only to the door.

.

She watched from a distance as the scene unfolded.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but then she saw the woman becoming noticed, slicing walked heads off until she fell back, going unconscious...

.

Rick and Carl brought her inside then and Hershel came to her.

"Is she ok?" Carol asked.

"Got a gun shot wound, just a graze, she'll be fine..."

"Why does she have the baby stuff..." She asked, but no one answered because Daryl came stomping in.

"What the hell? Who the hell's that?"

"She was at the fence, had the baby stuff..."

"...Where's Glenn and Maggie?"

"We don't know..."

She started coming around then,

"Hello?" Carol asked, kneeling closer to her.

"W-what?"

"I'm Carol, what's your name?"

Silence.

"Alright, well, could you tell me where our friends are? And why you had to baby stuff?"

"Young Asian guy? And a pretty brunette? Yeah, same guy that shot me took em"

"Took them? Took them where?"

"Place called Woodbury, run by this crazy man, calls himself the governor"

"We have to find them!" Hershel yelled to Rick.

"We will, let get going, Daryl and, what's your name, can you show us the way?"

"Michonne, and yea"

"Let's go then"

"I love you, stay here, stay safe, you keep my kids safe" Daryl said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Come home, I love you" she whispered back.

.

XxxX

.

"They will be fine carol, you worry to much" Lori said, the men had been gone for a while now, and honestly she had the worst knot in her stomach and she didn't know why.

"I know, I know" she said back, not looking up from the bin of water and pile of clothes.

"I think I'm going to lay down for a bit"

"You feeling alright?"

"I uh, it just, yeah..." Lori said, standing up and slowly walking to the cell block.

Carol glanced at her and then looked to where she was sitting, seeing the blood that covered the seat she shot up and called for Hershel.


	7. Lori-Merle?

"Hershel!" She screamed again, for some reason unable to move.

"What!? What's wrong?" He called back finally, coming around the corner.

"L-Lori- the blood- she- I don't know- it's so late- what if-"

"Carol, calm down, you're getting yourself all worked up, sit down and breathe for me, now tell me what happened"

She did as she was told and started to explain, "we were doing laundry and Lori had this weird face and then she said that she was going to lay down, so she left, but there's blood all over her chair-"

"What way did she go?" Hershel asked, frantic now.

"To the cell block, but Hershel, she's already 7 months, what happens if-"

"Don't think about that, we are going to get this fixed"

He walked into the cell block then and found Lori curled up in bed.

"How long had you had the cramps?"

"Hershel, I need you to end this now... Don't let- let me turn"

"What!? No! Your gonna be fine Lori! You have to be fine!" Carol yelled for the cell door.

"Carol, you should go" Hershel said.

"No! I'm not leaving! Lori, you'll be fine"  
"Carol... Tell Rick and Carl that I love them, and I'm sorry"

"Lori! You're going to be ok! Stop talking like that! Please! Hershel! Please help her! Make her stop that!" Carol cried, her tears already clouding her vision.

"Carol, sweetheart, please sit down, you're going to hurt yourself" Hershel said, taking her hand, her pulled it back quickly.

"I-I-" she couldn't even talk and she ran off.

"Hershel, I can feel it, it's killing me from the inside out, please, end it now, I'm begging you, please!" Lori cried and Hershel nodded tearfully.

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head and shot her, putting her out if her misery, and then shot her stomach, hoping to end that life as well. Now they were at peace...

.

XxxX

.

Beth sat with Carl and watched as Carol ran out of the cell block and was just opening the door outside when they hear the two gunshots.

"No!" She screamed before she crumbled to the ground and passed out.

"Carol?!" Beth yelled and ran to her side.

"Who's shot? Is she ok? Where's my mom?" Carl asked, frantically looking around.

"Daddy!" Beth yelled for Hershel.

Hershel walked in slowly, his head hung and they light splatter of blood covering his off white shirt. But when he saw Carol laying on the ground he picked up his pace, his face still grief filled.

"Help me get her over to that table"

"We can bring her to her cell if you-" Carl started but Hershel cut him off.

"No! No one goes in the cell block" Hershel yelled and carl jumped back.

"Help me move carol now please" he said, much calmer this time.

.

XxxX

.

Carols eyes started to flutter open and she heard a soft voice calling her name.

"Carol? Carol, sweetheart"

"Hmm?" She hummed then saw daryl standing over her.

"Hey. Hey baby, how ya feelin?"

"What happened?"

"You fell, and hit your head, pretty nasty bump ya go there"

"No... No... Lori..." She whispered her now late friends name.

"I know baby, but it's gonna be ok..."

"No! No, it's not ok! She dead!" She yelled, sitting up a bit faster than she should have and she swayed in her spot.

"Woah, woah, slow down"

"H-how long was I out? When did you get back? Are Glenn and Maggie ok? Jesus!"

"Calm down woman, they're back, we got em" he said, but she could sense the hesitation in his voice. "You were out for a day"

"Tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me whatever you aren't telling me"

He didn't say anything.

"Daryl! Tell me!"

"We got Glenn and Maggie back... And we uh, well, I uh"

"Spit it out"

"Merle" he said and then regretted it.

"What? He's ok? He's here?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that's- that's wonderful, you know, uh, that he's ok, uhm, I'm going to, uh, go and uhm, lay down, so you, uh, go ahead and be, with your brother"

"Carol wait..."

"No, uhm, I'm just gonna go... Did they move Lori yet?"

"Well, yes, but Carol, please wait, can't we just talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about, I'll see you later"

He sighed as he watched her walk, or waddle, out into their cell.

.

XxxX

.

Carol slowly walked into her and Daryl's cell and lowered herself onto the bed and simply sat there for a long time, she didn't know how long but she just sat and looked at the wall in front of her.

She jumped a little when she heard carls soft voice, "Carol?"

"Yes sweety?" She called and motioned for him to come in.

"I'm glad you're ok... I don't know what I would do if you died too"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry about your mom"

"I know, but she and the baby are with Sophia and everyone else now"

"That's right..." She said back, though tearfully.

"I'm just sorry we never got to meet the baby... But we'll have your baby's"

"That's right..."

"I'll let you rest, goodnight carol" he said, standing up and walking out.

Right as Carl was leaving daryl walked into the cell.

"Hey..." He said quietly, afraid she was going to tell him to just get the fuck out

"Hi" she smiled at him.

"Can I come in?"

"Well of corse, this I your cell too"

"Is it? Or are you kicking me out?"

She laughed a little and shook her head.

"No, I'm not kicking you out, not unless you want to leave. And I'm sorry about earlier, I don't even know what I was saying... I guess I was just scared. Scared that because Merle was back you were going to just up and leave with him"

"I would never leave you, I love you, and I love these baby's" he was kneeling in front of her now, his hand lightly placed on her swollen belly.

Someone clearing their throat at the cell door had them bock turning to see merle standing in the doorway.

"Uhm, am I interrupting?"

"No, come on in merle..." Carol said, smiling politely.

"I just, uh, wanted to say congrats, on ya pups"

"Well, thank you..."

"Didn't ya have a husband? Back at the quarry?"

"Yes, he's gone"

"Thank the god above" daryl muttered under his breath.

"And your little girl?" Merle asked quietly, knowing the answer.

"She's dead" Carol responded dryly, the words feeling lifeless on her tongue.

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault, no ones"

"Well, I'll leave y'all then, have a... Good night?" He said, not really sure how to speak nicely it why he felt like he had to.

"Goodnight merle!" Carol called smiling at him.

"Well, that was weird..." Daryl laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

**AN: Soooo, Merle is VERY out of character, i know, i just really like merle for some strange reason and so ya... anyways, review with love, no hate 333 **

**XOXO Aj**


	8. Carol?

**AN- So I just wanted to say, Merle in my story is VERY OOC - I just really love merle but I dont want him to be mean, so yes, there is going to see some Meth/Berle action, but you will mostly see it in background, also, merle didn't do that to Glenn, he was a good guy and helped Maggie and Glenn get out, so they're both fine! I know I know, I'm bad for changing it, but you'll live**

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

Merle walked down the halls of the prison not really watching where he was going until he walked right into a pretty blonde angel.

"I'm so sorry" she blurted out, her voice ringing in his ears.

"No, I am angel, are you alright" he watched as she blushed.

"Yeah, I'm ok..."

"That's a damn good thing, wouldn't want a perfect little face like that getting all messed up"

Her face flushed bright red. "T-thank you" she stuttered a little.

"Anytime angel"

She skipped off then and he watched at her hips swayed back and forth, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her small form.

.

XxxX

.

Beth wondered back into the cell block after running into merle, literally, he was so strong and muscular, she couldn't stop thinking about that millisecond when there body's touched, _angel_ that's what he called me...

"What's got you so fazed bethy?" Maggie's soft voice called to her.

"Uh? Oh, nothing..." She knew that Maggie and her father wouldn't approve.

"Come on, I know that look! Same one ya got when jimmy started working at the farm... It's a boy! Who is it? Carl!?"

"What!? Carls like 5!"

"Alright, alright... MERLE! It's merle! Cause he just got here and you just got that look!"

"Sh! Daddy'll hear you!" Beth hissed.

"Oh, oh my god! Beth!"

.

XxxX

.

They lived happily at the prison for another 2 months, the governor hadn't tried anything and they were all eagerly awaiting the arrival if the twins, to everyone's surprise Beth had made the first move and Hershel had only mildly disapproved but he got over it quickly.

"Daryl..." Carol whined from her place on the bed, it was the middle of the night and she just -needed- peanut butter.

"I'm going woman, just let me get my damn pants on!" He groaned and laughed a little.

"Thank you baby..."

He shrugged and walked out and into the kitchen area, took the jar of peanut butter and headed back into the cell, only to find her clutching her swollen stomach and groaning.

"What's wrong? Are ya ok?"

"I-I think you need to wake Hershel..." She said, as she pain subsided.

"Why?- oh! Ok! Ya!" He said as he rushed out if the room again.

"Hershel? Hershel?" He called making his way to the older mans cell.

"Time?" Hershel asked.

"Mmhhmm..." Daryl nodded, "it's it early, like she isn't 9 months yet..."

"With twins it comes a little sooner most of the time. Let's go see Carol then"

Daryl walked faster to the cell where he found Carol eating the peanut butter that he had gotten her.

"What are ya doing?!"

"What? I was hungry... This could be a while..."

Hershel came in and chucked a little at her, "how far apart are your contractions?"

"Mmm... Still like 6 minutes"

"Alright, we've got a little while, lets get you more comfortable"

She nodded and let daryl hell her sit up with pillows all around.

"Argh..." She groaned as another wave hit.

"Let's check this out alright, you lay back" he said, lifting the large T-shirt she was wearing as a nightgown.

"Your 6 cm, has your water broken yet?"

She just shook her head no.

"I'm going to have to do it now.. Ok?"

She nodded slightly grabbing Daryl's hand tightly.

"It will only hurt for a minute"

"Just do it!" She yelled, and then like regretful, "I'm sorry..."

"No need, shoulda seen my wife while she had Beth.." He laughed.

Then daryl watched him take a small sharp looking hook and move back under the shirt.

"Arugh" she made a gurgling sound and scrunched her face at the pain.

"Your ok, Im here baby..."

"Alright, now we just wait" Hershel said.

Daryl sat with her holding tightly to his hand, every once in a while she would squeeze it tighter and make a whimpering sound.

"Alright, let me make sure, but I think we are ready to start" Hershel said, movie to check again, "yep, 10 cm. you ready carol?"

She nodded and gripped his hand again.

"When your ready you can push, only when your ready."

"I'm ready..." She said, he could hear the strain in her voice.

"Ok, deep breath and push for me"

She sucked in a huge gulp of air and let it out and pushed.

"Ahrghh..." She squeaked.

"That's good, just a few more times"

She nodded and pushed again.

"Oh! Daryl...!" She moaned and all he wanted was to take this pain away from her.

"I can see the head, come on! One more carol"

"God! Oh daryl! Please!" She screamed and pushed.

"Here we go, perfect, daryl, come cut the cord.

He took the small scissors from his hand and cut the cord while he listened to his young new child scream.

"Here you go momma" Hershel said as he handed carol the baby.

"Hey... Hey baby... I'm your momma. Yup. And this is your daddy..." She smiled softly as the new baby.

"What's his name?"

"_her_. What's _her_ name. It's a girl, daryl" she said and looked up at him.

"Her?"

"Yes, this is your daughter..."

"Well, I think Riley still works? Riley Marie" he smiled again.

"It's beautiful da- arghhhh..." She groaned and daryl took the baby and looked at her with concern.

"Whats wrong with her?"he asked.

"She still has another baby coming" hershel laughed.

"Oh my god! Hershel!" She screamed.

He looked serious now.

"What? Are you ok?"

"No! No, som-something's not right, oh Jesus! Ah!" She screamed again.

"Merle!" Daryl called and right as he said it his brother and Beth were in the door way, "take the baby" he said, shoving the child in his arms and moving back to Carol.

"God please! Hershel! P-please ma-make it s-stop!"

"God the shoulders are stuck, Beth! Get me those scissors now"

"Here" she said and he took them moving back under the shirt.

Carol held tight to his hand, "fuck! Oh god!"

"Ok, good, one more push and we are good, we'll be done"

"Ok..." She whispered and pushed again.

She heard the screams of her new baby and it was a joyful sound before she passed out.


	9. Rhylen Chrissa and Riley Marie

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys, im working on the next chapter now, but it may be a bit slower because its finals/regents time in my school, and im a freshman, so i need to focus on that, but ill do my best**

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

"Carol? Carol!" Daryl yelled when he saw that her pale white face laying back with closed eyes.

"She's ok Daryl, she just passed out, it's good, I'll get the placenta out and stitch her up without her knowing. Now come take your new daughter"

"Daughter? Two girls?" Daryl smiled as he took the now quiet baby.

"Damn baby brother, making dem girls cry" merle laughed.

"shut up merle"

Hershel went about cleaning carol up, and then cleaned up the baby's and wrapped them in a small blanket each.

Daryl was holding the first baby while Beth had the other.

"Hey little missy... I think, we'll call you Rhylen Chrissa Dixon, you like that? Huh?"

She gurgled in response.

"And your little sister over there, that's gonna be Riley, Riley Marie Dixon"

"Daryl?" He spun around fast when he hear her voice.

"Hey, hey baby"

"Are they ok? Can I hold them?" She still looked weak and tired but he knew that she needed to meet her kids.

"This is Rhylen, instead of rylan... Rhylen Chrissa for your daddy..." He handed her the baby girl and she looked like she was going to cry. The baby snuggled into her chest right away, it's little head resting above her heart.

"They like it listen to the heartbeat..." She said quietly.

"And this is Riley, Riley Marie" he said, giving her the second baby.

"Thank you daryl... I love you"

"I love you too, but you did all the work"

.

XxxX

.

The rest of the night and the next two weeks went by uneventful, everyone was excited to meet the new baby's, and daryl was a natural at handling them.

"Can you please take her, I need to pee so bad!" Carol pleaded with merle because Beth was already holing Riley.

"I'll drop it!" He kept saying.

"You aren't going to drop her damn it! I have to pee! Take your damn niece" she shouted.

"Fine..." He said, and walked over to take the baby from her arms. Rhylen nestled right into Merle's chest without a sound.

"See, your doing fine, I'll be right back"

She walked slowly down to the bathrooms and went, washed her hands and was making her way back when she heard a loud boom and felt the prison shake.

She picked up her pace and ran to the cell.

"Merle? Beth!" She yelled when she found the cell block empty.

"Over here darlin' let's go!" Merle called from the common room.

"What the hell's going on? Where are the twins? Daryl?"

"Beth and Carls got em, down in solitary, daryl isn't back yet, govs come"

She looked at him for a moment and then took the rifle from him and ran after him outside.

She saw 7 cars and a tank sitting outside the gates, With a man, that she assumed was the governor standing on the top on it.

"Tower, with me!" Merle yelled and she ran after him.

She set up in the tower her gun pointed right at the governor.

They just watched at Rick spoke with him, but she couldn't help but look to the woods to see if Daryl was back from his hunt.

"He's fine little miss. No need to worry"

"I know..." She whispered.

They waited for a few more moments before she saw the governor pull his gun and shoot him right in the face.

"No!" She screamed and watched as they all started shooting up the prison.

She carefully lined up her sights and shot the man right in the forehead.

"You did it!" Merle yelled over the gun fire, but then it all stopped, all his mean stopped shooting and stood like they had no idea what do to.

"I-I did... I did it!"

"Daryl's gonna be proud" he said, lifting her into a tight hug.

"Oh no... Rick..."

"Look, they're leaving, then we'll get him" he said, pointing to the gate.

"We have to get daryl, and Rick, and I need to check on the twins and I-"

"Don't ya ever stop talking, angel has the kids, Daryl's fine, we gonna get rick"

She nodded and followed him down and into the yard.

Merle knelt down at Ricks body and felt for a pulse.

"He's gone..."

"L-let's get him up to the gave sites..." She said as she saw daryl come out of the woods. He started jogging toward them, pulling open the slit in the fence and running to them, dropping the string of squirrels.

"What the fuck happened!? Rick?"

"The governor happened baby brother... Sorry bout yer officer friendly... Yer little lady here killed the gov"

"You did that?" He asked, like he had no idea she was even capable.

She nodded, "after he shot Rick..."

"Let's get him up, and check with everyone, we'll get ready, they'll be back, we killed the man in charge, they'll want vengeance."

.

XxxX

.

"Beth, angel.. Y'all can come out now..."

"A-are they gone?" Beth's voice rang out.

"Yep, they're gone, Carol killed him"

"Who'd he get?" She asked like she knew that Carol wouldn't have just killed him.

"Rick..." Carol spoke up then, "he killed rick"

"Oh gosh... What about Carl..."

"Come on angel, let's go look at those damn baby's carols so proud of while they talk" merle said walking back to solitary with Beth.

"Daryl..." She whispered.

"I know, 'salright, i gotcha" he said pulling her into her chest and letting her cry.

"I-I killed him, I killed a living person... I don't- I can't- "

"You were protecting the group, he killed rick... Ya did what ya had ta do"

She nodded slightly and he hugged her tighter.

.

XxxX

.

Back in Woodbury after they had re-treated Martinez and Andrea spoke to the group.

"These people! They killed out leader! They murdered him!" Martinez shouted.

"We want justice! Vengeance!" The people shouted. "We want the killer! Who did it!?"

"Martinez says he saw the woman as that we will get her and punish her, it will be held in the arena and you are all welcome and encouraged to see it" Andrea explained in a calm manor, having no idea that the woman she will be subjecting to a preformed torture is her good friend.

"We will have her by tomorrow"

.

XxxX

.

Carol sat in her cell with Riley over her shoulder, burping her. Daryl was holding Rhylen, still feasting in her bottle.

"They will be asleep soon" she said quietly.

"Yup, and so will you"

"I'm fine"

"No, you're going to sleep, I'll take your watch, I can see you're tired, been a long day of being badass and burying our leader, you need to sleep sometime"

She sighed deeply, she was tired. That was true, but se felt she needed to be able to stay up, and help, she was needed now, daryl would be change.

"Alright, I'll go to sleep, but you get me up at dawn like normal or so help me god..."

"I will woman, sleep, now"

He walked over and kissed her lightly before walking away and out to watch. She looked at the two sleeping baby's in the pack and play and laid down to sleep.

"Goodnight my baby's, I love you both"

* * *

Down at the corner of the cell block Martinez sat and waited for them all to leave or sleep before he entered to take the killer away.

* * *

**IK IK all the cliff hangers recently... well, guess you'll have to power threw it  
**

**XOX Aj**


	10. Carol!

**AN: i guys... sooo...**

**I FUCKING HATE PEOPLE; if you're going to write a nasty comment LEAVE YOUR GOD DAMN NAME SO I CAN AT LEAST WRITE BACK. its nasty and i hate people that dont even have the balls to let me fight back, i dont care if you dont like my story. I DO! so shut the fuck up and go to hell!**

**teehee, hope you like my next chapter, **

**WARNING- violence exc... trigger stuff, ya know...**

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

When Carol woke up she had an awful pounding in her head. She opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a room she didn't recognize.

She went to move but found her hands bound to the sides of the chair she was sitting in. She struggled to loosen the ropes but it did no good.

Then she heard the door open and two sets of feet enter.

"Well, it's good to see you up" a strong Spanish voice said.

"W-where am I?"

"You are in Woodbury señora"

"How long have I been here?"

"Only a couple of hours... But it's still earlier, no one will know that you are gone for another two hours"

"Daryl's gonna see I'm not in bed, the baby's, they are going to cry and people will come looking..."

"No we took care of that Chica, everything's been taken care of, no one was hurt, no one but you"

.

XxxX

.

Daryl crawled back from watch at dawn and pulled the curtain open to reveal two crying baby's and no carol.

"Hey, hey it's ok..." He whispered to the kids as he rocked them. They must be hungry. He looked around and saw a little slip of paper on the side table reading,

_Daryl, needed to get some air, baby's need food, be back later, sorry._  
_Carol _

He sighed, he understood that she much need a break, but at least go find someone first.

He got the baby's settled and found Beth to look after them, he was going to find Carol, she had been out 'getting some air' for over 3 hours, it was already almost 9 am and

Daryl had found the cell empty at 6.

.

XxxX

.

They took Carol out of the small room and brought her to the 'arena' where Martinez told her that they held the events.

There was a small wooden platform and what looked like a hang mans pole in the center.

'Shit..' She thought, 'they're gonna hang me and let me turn...'

Martinez pushed her up onto the platform right below the post and took the rope down off the hook. He carefully laced it threw her still bound hands above her head, pulling it tight so that she was slightly off the ground but her toes still grazed the wood.

"What are you going to do to me?" She squeaked out.

"This is where you will be punished, for your crime"

"And what crime is that?" She asked, squirming a little in the horribly uncomfortable position.

"You murdered our leader..."

"Only because he murdered mine" she said. Her shoulders were beginning to ache at the pull.

"It is as of now 8:45, at 9 am we will have this place full and we will start the punishment"  
And so she waited for the 15 minutes to pass, until she finally heard the people start to enter and take a seat. Then she saw an all too familiar face appear in front of her. Ed.

.

XxxX

.

Daryl looked down at his watch, 9:00, where the hell was she? He wondered around outside, along the fence, everywhere, just to find something to give him a clue. He walked to the very edge of the fence and found it broken open, tiny little slits that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else. He saw 3 different footprints, all men, and a set of drag marks.

"Shit!" He yelled and ran back up to the prison. "Merle!"

.

XxxX

.

"Miss me sunshine?" Ed sneered.

"E-Ed?" She asked, her breathing becoming uneven eight the realization what she was strung up by her writs and her ex-husband was looking her right in the face.

"That's my name..." He smiled mockingly, "now let's get started shall we?"

She shuttered as he picked up the metal tipped whip from the table and held it out to her.

"Mmm... You did always love this..." He said, then his hand came out toward her face and touched the cross dangling from neck.

"I see you kept my little present"

"Not for you. It was my mothers" she said, then spat in his face.

"Stupid bitch" he said angrily wiping it away, then slapping her across the face, causing her head to spin back.

"You disrespect me again and it'll only be worse, now shut the fuck up" he said, turning back to the crowd.

"Attention! Attention! Good people of Woodbury!"

Everyone turned silent and looked at him.

"Look! Look at this woman! This is our killer!" He said, pointing to Carol. "This woman killed our leader and must pay!" They all cheered.

"Give me a number!"

"20!" Someone yelled.

"25!"

"35!"

"50!"

Then they staid silent.

"And the highest bid is 50!" He yelled and then turned back to Carol. "That's more than I've ever given you... Ready?"

"Fuck you!" She yelled and he slapped her again.

Then he moved behind her and brought the whip to meet her skin. She cried out on the first one, he kept going and she stayed silent until she when limp against the roped and saw black.

.

XxxX

.

Daryl ran up to Merle and told him what he had found and they rushed out to find her, he looked down at the watch she had found for him, 9:30. Just as they pulled up near Woodbury. They snuck into the back and found there way to the arena when Daryl and Merle had been.

When he looked around the corner, what he saw made his stomach to flips and he almost fell over.

Carol was hung up by her wrists, bleeding from the ropes, her shirt was ripped to hell and she looked like she was bleeding out completely, her right shoulder looked dislocated.

"Holy shit..." He heard Merle mumble. Then Daryl saw who had the whip and his blood started to boil.

"The prisoner will be taken care of now, you are free to leave if you don't wish to witness death" Ed's voice called as he raised the gun to carols temple.

"No!" He screamed and pulled the trigger of his bow before he could even think. The bolt penetrated Ed right eye and he fell the ground. The people ran screaming and crying out of the arena.

"Carol! Carol!" He screamed rubbing toward her still limp body.

"Daryl! We gotta go! She's dead man! Let's go!" Merle yelled from behind him.

"No! She's ok! She has to be ok! You have to be ok!" He yelled, cutting her down and carrying her back to the car.

"Get in the back, I'll drive" Merle said, running to the front.

Daryl pulled her into the backseat, her head resting in his lap, she was still breathing, though shallowly.

"Just hold on for me woman..."

.

XxxX

.

"Hershel!" Merle screamed as he opened the door for his brother.

"Wha-" Hershel stopped in his tracks at the sight of Carol, "dear mother of god"

Maggie and Glenn came running out after him, "holy shit! What the hell happened!"

"Maggie, get a cell cleared, Glenn get be warm water and all the bandages we can find. Daryl, follow me" Hershel commanded and daryl did as he was told, carrying her into the empty cell and putting her down on the bed.

Hershel started right away, taking off her ripped clothes so see what had happened.

"S-she's gonna be ok right?"

"I don't know... I just don't know" Hershel said, shaking his head slightly.


End file.
